Stayed at home
by Cardblower
Summary: A very original no such luck alternate story where Lynn let Lincoln stayed at home alone while she goes to her softball game


It has been five days since Lincoln always go with his sisters at their stuff such as Lucy's digging competition, One day, Lynn was ready to go at her softball game and she decided to give Lincoln a break as she realized he deserves a break

"Hey Lincoln, You can stay home while I am gone to my softball game with our family"

"Wow, Really? I didn't expect you saying that"

"Yeah, It been five days and I know you want a break"

"You just read my mind well good luck at your softball game today"

"We will be back at dinner and don't tell anyone that we left you alone in our house because that is very illegal"

"Alright Mom"

Lincoln was happy that he can stay home alone while his family were gone at Lynn's softball game, Now he can spend his times without being annoyed since he finally have peace and quiet, He want to invite Clyde over but unfortunately Clyde couldn't come because he had to go see Dr. Lopez so he decided to see what his other friends were doing

"Hey Zach, Want to hang out with me?"

"I can't because I am writing a great theory about the lizard peoples"

"Dude, These creatures don't exist in real life"

"Yes they do and the government are hiding them from us"

"Ok, I will check out Rusty"

Then Lincoln calls Rusty but unfortunately he told him that he couldn't come over because he was busy at looking at some hot girl magazines in his bathtub

"Hot girl magazines?"

"Yes and good things my parents don't know about this so anyway go check out Liam or Stella"

"Okay then..."

Lincoln calls out Stella but unfortunately, there were no answers from the phone which disappoint him as he had to choice but calls his least favorite friend which was Liam

"Who there?"

"It me Lincoln Loud and want to hang out at my house?"

"Sorry dude, I can't because I am busy trying to get a pig so my family and I can eat it"

"...So you are making bacon?"

"Nope, We enjoy eating a pig alive"

".Ok, Have fun Liam"

Then Lincoln ends his calls and he was terrified to learn about that since he didn't expect Liam to loves eating the whole body of a pig without cutting parts and then cook it, He will never see Liam the same ways again

Lincoln went to the living room so he can watch TV but he couldn't find a perfect show to watch since the ghost hunting show only airs at night, Ace Savvy the animated series only airs on Sunday, Dessert Storm only air at Friday, So he went to watch the dreamboat but he realized that he is not allowed to watch the show without his sisters, So he decided to try out shows that his sisters love, The first show was the Vampires of Melancholia which is Lucy's favorite show but he didn't understand the whole story of the show as it was very complicated so he changes to a show where it about plastic surgery gone wrong that Lola loves to watch

10 minutes later, Lincoln couldn't take it anymore from seeing the before and after pictures that he questions why Lola even loves that show so he switches the show to Judge Bench

"Judge Bench better be good"

30 minutes later, Lincoln was very bored of watching Judge Bench as he hates the fact the characters don't even say objections or hold it like in Phoenix Wright

"This show suck and I can't believe courts are boring in real life"

Lincoln decided to just go relax in the bathtub and read his ace savvy comics but he didn't want his comics to become wet in the water and he starts to miss his sisters as they were ones who make the house noisy and loud

"I wish I went to Lynn's game instead"

Later with Lynn who was at her softball game, She was trying to hit the ball but couldn't, She notice that her opponent team were much better than her own teammates

"I wish Lincoln was here, He could cheer me up as he did in my past games"

After the game, Lynn and her family went to the restaurant where they were eating

"Do you guys think Lincoln is having fun being alone in our house?"

"Probably not Lynn, Lincoln is so used to having us around him that there a chance he missed the house was noisy"

"That could be true Lisa"

"I hope Linky come to my fashions show tomorrow"

"And my golf completion the day after your fashions show"

Later back to Lincoln who was eating cheese with crackers as he was very bored that he regrets not going to Lynn's softball game but then suddenly he remembers Lisa having a time machine in her lab

Lincoln quickly went to her lab where he acted the machine, He set up the dials and then a portal appear

"Time to restart my day"

Lincoln enters the portal which caused his mind to warp him back to the beginning of the day where Lynn told him that he can stay home, Lincoln quickly told her that he wants to come with his family as he hates being alone

"Oh cool, I didn't know you actually want to come at my softball game like I thought you want a break"

"Yeah, Spending times with you guys is ways better than being alone and my friends are busy anyway such as Liam eating a pig alive without cutting parts, Rusty reading hot girls magazines in his bathtub and Clyde at Dr. Lopez"

"...Wow well alright then let go and I want to forget about the pig and magazines part"

And so Lincoln went to see Lynn's softball game where she ultimate won thanks to him cheering her up

"Man, Our opponents were really good but I managed to beat them in the end"

"Yup, Watching the game is better than being alone at home"

"You are eleven-year-old, There was no way our parents would just let you alone at home because that is very illegal"

"True Lisa and tomorrow we are going to see Leni's fashion show"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about my show tomorrow, Thanks Linky for reminding me about that"

 **The end!**

 **The moral is that spending times with your family is better than staying home alone with nothing to do**


End file.
